


Just my type

by frawst



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampires, at least a bit I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frawst/pseuds/frawst
Summary: When Lando first meets Carlos, he’s a little starstruck. He tells himself it’s just the sweet smell of his blood and his charming nature. Plus, Lando has a bit of a soft spot for doctors. So why not try and stay with him a little longer?Or: Lando’s a vampire who just happens to fall in love with a young med student named Carlos
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	Just my type

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first English fic ever, let's see how it goes.
> 
> I started thinking about the idea while making a moodboard for it and when I finished that I just had to write the story too.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy :)

When Lando first meets Carlos, he’s a little starstruck. He tells himself it’s just the sweet smell of his blood and his charming nature. Plus, Lando has a bit of a soft spot for doctors. Technically Carlos is not a doctor yet. He’s still studying, but Lando doesn’t care. He can see the passion in the other man’s eyes when he’s talking about his future profession, about helping people, saving lives. Carlos is the whole opposite of Lando. Because Lando kills people, drinks their blood, has for centuries now. It’s not that he feels guilty about it. He’s a fucking vampire, of course he has to kill a human from time to time. Not every day, just once a month because when he sucks one dry he can last that long before needing blood again. Most times he lasts longer, two months maybe, but that really depends on the quality of the …  _ donations _ . Lando is also always careful to pick a human who deserved it. A bad person. He can smell them from miles away and no one’s going to miss them anyway. 

Also, normally he never stays long in a city. Traveling the world was always his dream, even all those centuries ago when he was still mortal. Being turned was the best thing ever happening to him. Well, at least he thought so. Because since he met Carlos, his world shifted. It was as if something just clicked and everything made sense. So he stayed in the city, stayed with Carlos. He even signed up for the local university for fuck’s sake. Everything just to be close to Carlos. And it felt right. 

He told Max about Carlos eventually. Max is his best friend after all. The other vampire is younger than him, but if you got to be around for as long as they were now, a few decades didn’t matter. Unfortunately, Max thought he was crazy because he got attached to Carlos. He told him that it wouldn’t last anyway, that Carlos was just a human, so fragile and, well, mortal. But Lando didn’t care. He genuinely liked the Spaniard and he wouldn’t say no to a few years of friendly company. 

Of course Lando had thought about drinking from Carlos now and then. How could he not? Again, Carlos smelled really good and he was sure he would taste just as sweet. But he held himself back, not wanting to scare the other man off. And if Carlos suspected that something was wrong with Lando, he didn’t say anything. 

Spending as much time together as they did, them getting together was no surprise, not even for Lando. He’d had human lovers in the past, although the last one was decades ago. Or even a century by now? Lando didn’t remember. He did remember what it was like though and the things he experienced with Carlos were just so different. 

Lando didn’t believe in soulmates although he met vampires who claimed to be such. Stories of how one of them already had been a vampire, meeting their significant other while they were still human. Stories of falling head over heels for them, the need to spend eternity together. Lando always thought it was just something made up over time. But the longer he stayed with Carlos, the better he seems to understand. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the Spaniard, of a day when he would have to exists without the other man in his immortal life. 

He also hadn’t told Carlos that he was a vampire. Not until two months into their relationship and even that was more like a coincidence. 

Lando was heading out for the night, going for a hunt. It was the second time this month but he was not trying to read into it more than necessary. Maybe it was because he was around humans more often now or because he had Carlos by his side with his sweet scent. The city had enough to offer so he didn’t care. Picking out a meal was easy. Just an hour on the streets and there he was. The man had followed a girl from a club, pulling her into a dark alley. It was kind of cliché but who was he to judge? The man’s intentions were clear, the girl struggling to break free so Lando stepped in. He pulled the guy off of the girl, baring his neck and sinking his teeth into the warm skin. Blood flooded his mouth, the guy struggling against his strong grip but too weak to have a chance. Lando savored the taste, the man in his arms going limp after a few moments. 

Lando let go of him when he felt satisfied, his body pulsing with the energy of fresh blood running through his veins. A quick glance confirmed that the girl was long gone. In her place though was a man. He was standing in the shadows but Lando could feel him staring. And it took one sniff to know  _ who _ was standing there.

"Carlos."

Lando felt like he couldn’t move. Why was his boyfriend here, standing in a dark alley, watching him? Hell, he was fucked. 

"I thought you were at the library," Lando said, letting go of the body in his arms. It fell and landed on the ground with a soft  _ thud _ , making Carlos flinch. It was the first reaction he got out of the Spaniard since he noticed him. Carlos seemed to be searching for the right words to say but didn’t know how. Lando didn’t blame him. 

"I got home early. I wanted to surprise you but then I saw you leaving the flat and … I was wondering where you’d go. You didn’t tell me that you would go out and I was curious. But never, I … I would’ve never thought you would do something like… like  _ that _ ."

Yeah, Lando understood. But maybe this was the wrong place to talk about it. He tried to stay calm, mainly because Carlos wasn’t freaking out yet and it made him a bit uncomfortable. Shouldn’t he be screaming at him? Or running away at least? But no, Carlos just stood there, eyes on the body laying on the ground. All those centuries of experience and Lando didn’t know what to do. 

"Did you…," Carlos mumbled, and well, there it was. Lando sighed, a habit he had picked up again after spending so much time around humans. 

"Kill him? Yeah."

"Because you drank his blood?"

"Yep." Lando knew where this was leading, but he let Carlos take his time. It was a lot to process at least.

"So you’re what? A vampire?" Carlos sounded like the thought was ridiculous. 

"I guess. I mean, I drink blood, I’m kind of immortal, there are these fangs which took some time getting used to," Lando said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Carlos nodded, his eyes flicking up from the body to Lando. He tried to give the Spaniard a reassuring smile, tried to look a non-threatening as he could. 

"But you’re, I mean, how?"

"Got turned. I don’t remember much of the day it happened," Lando said lowly. It was not a lie. He knew something,  _ someone _ , had attacked him and when he had woken up there was this  _ feeling _ . An insatiable thirst for blood. Took him some time to get used to it but he worked it out somehow.

"Look, I know this is kind of an awkward situation, but would you mind moving this conversation to a safer place? I really don’t want someone walking in on it by accident," he said eventually. Lando hoped Carlos would agree, would go home with him. At the moment he didn’t seem to be scared of him and Lando took it as a good sign. 

"What about the body?"

"What about it?"

Carlos looked a bit concerned. He scratched his beard, thinking about something.

"You can’t just leave it here," he said eventually. Lando just shrugged. Wouldn’t be the first time after all.

"Lando, someone will find the man and call the cops. Maybe not in the next few hours but as soon as the sun rises people will notice."

"I can hide him underneath some trash? If that’s what makes you happy?" Why was Carlos so concerned about the body? It’s not as if the police would actually consider him the murderer. He was in no database and the fact he sucked him dry would confuse any investigator enough so that it would become a cold case anyways. People today didn’t believe vampires were real anymore so they didn’t suspect one to go hunting in cities. 

"It would make me happy if you wouldn’t walk around killing people," Carlos said, pulling Lando from his thoughts.

"But I was just trying to save that girl! He wanted to hurt her!" Lando defended himself. Was he really arguing over this with Carlos right now? Unbelievable.

"Do you always just dump them like that?"

Lando shook his head. 

"Of course not!" He was no rookie (although he looked like one) but one body would be alright. He just wanted to go home. "Could you stop arguing now? Please. I’m gonna hide him a bit and that’s it."

Lando lifted the body, carrying it further down the alley. There were some garbage bags and he hid the man underneath them, putting some boxes on top of him too.

"That okay?" he called over. Carlos was still standing at the front of the alley, arms crossed. He looked like he wanted to say something but bit it back.

"Let’s just go home."

—

"You know, I still find it fascinating." They were laying in bed, Carlos's heavy breathing filling the room. Lando was cuddled into his side, hand trailing over the naked skin that was still a bit sweaty.

"What?" he asked. It was nearly three weeks ago that Carlos had found out Lando was a vampire. He took it pretty well considering what he saw. They talked about it, Carlos asked a lot of questions and Lando made sure to answer them truthfully. He was so glad Carlos still wanted to be with him and that he wasn’t scared at all. Maybe it was because they already knew each other for a while now and Carlos trusted he wouldn’t kill him in a blood rush any second. 

"I never thought about it. I mean, I knew something was off, but I couldn’t place it. Now it all makes sense."

Yeah, he knew what he meant.

"I tried really hard so you wouldn’t notice. Good to know it worked."

Carlos hummed next to him. He was staring at the ceiling, one arm slung around Lando’s body. Saying that he tried his best to pass as a normal human being he had to admit he dropped the facade a bit. Now that Carlos knew he could relax a bit, at least when they were alone at home. He moved more and more at his normal speed, stopped eating normal food again (saved them a lot of money honestly), and used some of his supernatural power to annoy Carlos. Like creeping up on his boyfriend and scaring him. The way Carlos jumped every time was just hilarious. 

"When do you have to go hunting again?"

Another thing that surprised Lando. Carlos seemed to be pretty chill with him drinking blood, although he suspected it was the killing that bothered him. 

"Soon. Maybe I can go for the rest of the week without drinking again but I’m not sure." He allowed himself to nuzzle his nose in the crook of Carlos’ neck, taking a deep breath. Just to see how bad his hunger was. His fangs grew as soon as he smelled the sweet scent of his boyfriend’s blood. Licking his lips, he pressed a soft kiss on the artery pulsing under the soft skin. Now that Carlos knew what he was the thought of biting him was more prominent in his mind, but he would never do it without asking first. And at the moment, he felt like it was too soon to ask. Maybe he was also a bit scared he couldn’t stop drinking once he started.

"I’m really worried about the whole thing. Don’t you think they’re gonna catch up with it the more bodies there are?"

"Not really. And I’m not always hunting here." Since he actually wanted to stay here Lando also adapted a bit. Sometimes he runs over to another city or dumped the body in the woods for the wolfs to feed off the rest. But that was something Carlos didn’t have to know.

"Is there no other way? Like does it have to be human blood?"

It was kind of cute how Carlos tried to make suggestions, but there was no point in it. 

"If you want to say I should try animals - doesn’t work for me. They taste odd and I can’t get rid of the furry feeling on my tongue for days," he said, his hand coming to rest over Carlos’ heart. He could feel it beating, not as fast as a few minutes ago but not as slow as when Carlos was sleeping either. It calmed his mind a bit though.

"And what about not killing them?"

"I don’t know. Convincing them to not tell anyone is really hard, at least for me. I was never good at those mind-controlling games. And if I don’t drink enough to kill them I would have to do it more often too. So no." 

Carlos was silent after that. Lando didn’t know if it was because of his answers or because he was too tired. Either way, Lando wouldn’t complain, at least not right now. He was stressing enough about Carlos just snapping one day, deciding Lando was indeed a monster and dangerous and not worth of his love. Because even if it did not seem like it, Lando was terrified by the idea. The idea of losing Carlos. He would pray for it not to happen - if he would still believe in god that is.

—

Lando could tell something was off when Carlos came home from his shift at the hospital. His heart was beating a bit faster, his eyes darting around and hands fidgeting with his keys. When he spotted Lando it got a bit worse. 

Lando was on his feet and standing in front of his boyfriend before he could blink. Carefully, he took Carlos’s hands in his and leaned over, kissing him softly. That helped his racing heart, Lando could feel the pulse under his fingers becoming calm. When he thought it was enough for Carlos’ mind to calm down too, he broke the kiss, searching for answers in the other man’s eyes.

"What’s wrong?"

There was no reaction at first, Carlos just staring at him. Eventually, he indicated him to move further into the flat instead of standing at the door. Lando let him lead the way and was a bit surprised when Carlos went to the kitchen. The Spaniard placed his bag on the counter and looked at Lando again, his gaze unsure. 

"I want to try something but I don’t know if it will work the way I imagine it."

"Okay," Lando said, stretching out the 'a'. He had no idea what kind of thing could have Carlos in such a nervous behavior. If Lando didn’t know better he would’ve said Carlos seemed paranoid, as if someone was after him. Funny considering he was living with a vampire. But then Carlos pulled out a handful of bags and placed them on the counter too. Lando knew immediately what that was. 

"Please tell me you did not in fact take blood from the donation center."

The apologetic smile Carlos flashed him was answer enough. No wonder Carlos was nervous. He was a good man, a responsible human being. Stealing from the donation center was nothing he would do under any circumstances - well, at least Lando has thought so. Because here he was, shoving one of the donation bags over to Lando. 

"I know it’s not right from the source and probably not warm anymore, but maybe we can heat it up again? You don’t have to drink it though, it was just an idea because that way you don’t have to kill anyone and it’s still one-"

"I love you," Lando interrupted Carlos’s babbling. He knew he would be crying now if he still could. Carlos had put so much thought into the whole thing, going against his beliefs by giving him the blood that would have been given to people in need. Of course, Lando needed blood too, but for him, it was easier to get and he didn’t care about type or something like that. 

Lando rounded the kitchen counter, pulling Carlos into his arms and kissing him. He just couldn’t believe how lucky he got with the other one. 

"I’m sure it will work," Lando said, smiling at Carlos. He took one of the blood bags and a glass from one of the cupboards. No need for biting into it and maybe spill some of the blood. Carefully, he opened the bag and poured its content into the glass. He could fit half the blood, but it would do for the first try. Not that he thought it wouldn’t work, because let’s be honest, it was still blood. Sure, it could taste a bit odd, but who was he to complain about it? His instincts already didn’t mind the scent of it, his fangs growing slightly. 

Lando felt Carlos watching him as he took a cautious first sip before downing the rest in a few big gulps. It was surprisingly good. Not as good as right from the veins but he could work with that.

"And?" Carlos asked. Lando smiled reassuringly at him.

"It’s good. Best idea you had in a while I guess."

He could see how Carlos relaxed, tension falling from his shoulders. 

"That’s good. Really. I’m glad it works. So, you don’t have to go hunting anymore, right?"

"Yeah." He hoped so. Not because it bothered him, but because Carlos seemed to be happier with it.

"And no more worrying about the bodies."

"Never again." At least not as long as he had Carlos by his side, but he already figured that Carlos was not so easy to get rid of. A prospect he was really happy about.

— 

A quick look into the fridge had Lando whining in misery. 

"Carlooooos!" he called out, shuffling into the little office Carlos always used for studying. His boyfriend was sitting at his desk, not even looking up when Lando entered the room. 

"Carlos," he said again, winding his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzling his cheek against Carlos’. 

"I’m trying to work, carbón," Carlos mumbled, clearly not liking that Lando was distracting him. 

"But I’m hungry," Lando complained. He was not one to get bitchy just because he went like a day with being a bit hungry. But it was nearly a week now and Carlos had promised him new supplies  _ days  _ ago. And every time Carlos was close enough and he could smell him it got a little harder. 

They decided in favor of the blood donations a while ago and Lando liked it, getting to drink more regularly even if it was in smaller doses. The downside was that his thirst came back earlier now. 

"Why can’t you just take a shift tomorrow and get some new blood? Pretty please," Lando tried again, letting his hands stroke over Carlos’ chest. He could feel how his heart stuttered just to beat a bit faster. Lando could tell it was not because he had touched him and it made him suspicious. Letting go of his boyfriend, he spun the chair around, ignoring the complaints coming from Carlos. In one swift move, he sat on the other one’s lap, staring him in the eye. 

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you what? Lando, I really don’t have time for this-"

"Tell me what’s wrong. I know something’s off and you want to hide it. But it doesn’t work, love."

Carlos tried to keep a straight face, tried to keep the annoyed glance but Lando had enough of this mystery-mongering. And Carlos knew. He stopped struggling eventually, sighing in defeat.

"The hospital suspected someone was stealing donations. They’re still cautious and don’t let anyone near the blood without registering."

Well, that explained a lot. But Lando couldn’t understand why Carlos was keeping that from him. 

"Okay, so I have to go hunting again. That’s no big deal, really."

"But it is!" Carlos said, a bit more aggressively than Lando was used to. Was there something else Carlos was not telling him? Lando decided to just wait and see if Carlos would retreat eventually. 

"Listen, I … I know you need blood. You’re a vampire and that’s just how things are and it's okay. But I don’t have a good feeling when you’re out there hurting, killing people." And yeah, that was a problem. Because if Carlos could not get him donations anymore and he didn’t want Lando to kill or even hurt others, then how should this work?

Well, there still was one other option and as soon as this thought was back in his mind, his eyes dropped to Carlos’ neck all on their own. Fixating his stare on the pulsing artery underneath the delicate skin. He could… but no. What if Carlos’ blood was just too good? What if he couldn’t stop drinking? What if he killed him?

"Does it hurt?", Carlos asked, pulling Lando from his thoughts. Lando blinked, tried to focus on something else than sinking his teeth into his boyfriend’s skin. 

"Does what hurt?"

"Being bitten." And yes, now Carlos had his attention. 

"Sometimes I guess. The people I have bitten were never happy about it, so," He shrugged "But I heard some people like it. I mean there are vampires with human lovers and they let them drink. I don’t think they would do that if it hurt that much."

"So why don’t we try it?"

Carlos really was incredible. Asking this as if it couldn’t risk his life. But there was no discussing it this time.

"I’m not going to bite you," Lando said, backing away and trying to stand up again, but Carlos slung his arms around his waist. Of course, he could break free of the hold, but for some reason, he didn’t. Now it was Carlos looking at him with an intense glare. 

"I want to try it," he said, not asking anymore like he made his choice. Gladly, Lando still had a say in this too.

"Carlos, I don’t know if I could stop. I don’t want to hurt you."

"You won’t. I trust you."

"But I don’t trust myself and I can’t risk losing you."

"Cabrón-"

"Don’t  _ cabrón  _ me now!" Lando interrupted, glaring at Carlos. They were still talking about his life here, goddammit! Why was Carlos so keen on experimenting with it?

"Lando, look at me," Carlos said in a soft tone, cupping his cheeks with his hands. Lando bit his lip but gave in, looking at the other one. "We know each other how long now? A year? And we’re together for the half of it. Not once, in all this time, did you gave me the impression that I was in danger. You always held back, don’t think I didn’t notice before when you were thinking about biting me. But you never did, not even in the heat of the moment. So yeah, I trust you with my life, cabrón."

And the way Carlos was smiling at him while saying this would have him in tears. He didn’t deserve Carlos, not in a million years and he had no idea how to show him that he was everything he could ever want. 

"Can I think about it?" Lando said. He was just not feeling ready to just do it.

"You already thought enough about it. C’mon, just do it. You won’t hurt me." With that, Carlos let go of his face and tilted his head to the side, giving Lando space. 

Lando stared at him, at his neck and his thoughts were running wild. But then he gave in, leaning forward. He let his nose brush against the soft skin, then his lips, feeling the rushing puls underneath. Lando knew Carlos was trying to keep his breathing calm, but he could still feel the hitch in it when he sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. 

Everything after this was like a dream coming true. No, even better. The taste of Carlos’ blood on his tongue, so so sweet and warm and full of life. The way Carlos seemed to melt under him, how his hands gripped Lando’s shirt, pulled him closer. He was definitely not in pain, so that was a good sign, right? 

Lando put his hand to the back of Carlos’ neck, holding him still. He tried to watch out for any signs of discomfort, something that would tell him he’d had enough, that he should stop. Surprisingly, it was Carlos himself that did.

"Cabrón, stop," he said lowly and he did. He just stopped, as if Carlos’ blood was not the most delicious thing he’d ever had. More as an afterthought, Lando licked the small wound, savoring the last drops and closing the wound in the process. He tried to check if Carlos was okay, if he really stopped soon enough. The other one was a bit pale, but there was still a smile on his face as he looked at him.

"See? Told you you could do it," Carlos said and Lando just rolled his eyes.

"I don’t deserve you," he simply replied, pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. "We should get you something to eat. And you should drink too. Staying hydrated and so on."

"Seems like you actually listen to me when I use you for exam rehearsal," Carlos laughed softly.

"You make it sound as if there would be even the slightest possibility of me being a bad boyfriend."

"Well…" Carlos grinned at him mockingly and even though Lando wanted to be appalled by it, he could just laugh wholeheartedly, slapping his shoulder with the back of his hand. Yeah, maybe he was not the best boyfriend in the world, but he loved Carlos more than anything and he would make sure that this would work out for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @fraaawst :)


End file.
